Irene, I Love You!
by oxelu
Summary: Irene, gadis 18 tahun yang menjalan hidupnya sehari-hari sebagai 'florist' selain bersekolah. Setelah lulus SMA dan hidup sebatang kara dari masa kelulusan sekolah dasar, ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi laki-laki demi keamanannya. Tetapi setelah ia bertemu seorang namja imut dan mengenalnya, apakah Irene dapat membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya terhadap namja imut itu?


Oxen proudly presents,

Title :

Irene, I Love You!

Cast(s) :

Irene Red Velvet | Red Velvet Members Jungkook BTS | Zelo B.A.P | OC(s) and Others

Genre(s) :

Fluff | Romance | College Life

Disclaimer :

Semua tokoh adalah ciptaan Tuhan dan saya hanya meminjam sementara saja.  
Dan untuk pertama kalinya saya mencoba menyatukan Zelo, Irene dan Jungkook (hanya untuk ff). Bagi RV fans, Baby (saya juga fans BAP kekeke ) atau pun pihak ARMY yang gasuka, ini kan hanya fiktif. Jadi mohon penegakkan HAMnya^^

Here We Go

.

.

"Sampai jumpa Irene!". Lambaian tangan serta sapaan perpisahan hangat dari Kang Seulgi menarik Irene untuk membalasnya, Irene menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah, "ne! Gomawo Seulgi, datang lagi yaa!" Ia melambaikan tangan kepada Seulgi yang baru saja mengunjungi tokonya untuk membeli dua buket besar bunga mawar putih.

Kembali Irene mendesah singkat setelah pulangnya Seulgi dari toko bunganya. Hari ini Irene merasa lesu dengan apapun yang ia lakukan.  
"Sudahlah—" ucapan mengeluh keluar dari bibir tipis Irene yang ranum.  
"—aku harus menutup toko ini sekarang Joy," lanjutnya seraya melepaskan sarung tangan corak vintage flower warisan sang ibu. "Mwo?" Joy terkejut lalu menggeleng, matanya membelalak gemas sambil meletakkan kertas pelapis buket ke atas meja berwarna pink bercorak bunga-bunga. "Astaga, kenapa harus? Bukankah hari minggu pagi adalah kegiatan terpadatmu? Ini masih jam delapan lho, kau tidak menyayangkan ini?" Sahut Joy dari meja kerjanya.

Yeoja dengan rambut setengah cokelat setengah hijau cerah itu mendengus pasrah, apa saja yang dikeluhkan Irene sebenarnya sangat disayangkan bagi Joy. "Begini saja Irene. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu untuk menjaga kios dan menerima pesanan, dan kau menghadiri acara itu saja. Bagaimana?".

Irene mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung menerima tawaran cemerlang dari Joy. Mau tidak mau Irene harus mengikuti kata-kata Joy yang ada benarnya. Dalam situasi seperti ini biasanya Joy adalah teman yang paling tepat atau bisa dikatakan dia bisa menjadi manager pribadi. "Let's upgrade your look! I will prepare your dress! Wait here, okay?"  
"Hm!"

Irene lekas duduk di atas kursi putar mini warna biru cerah berlapis kain perca cantik bermotif vintage flower beragam jenis miliknya, kursi itu adalah desain Joy sendiri dengan sandaran yang berbentuk kepala kelinci, ketika Joy membawa kursi polos itu sebagai hadiah saat Irene ber-ulang tahun semasa SMA. Usia kursi itu sendiri sudah dua tahun sejak mereka bersahabat di SMA kelas 10 dahulu.

Hingga sekarang kursi itu makin dipercantik dengan tambahan gabungan dari kain perca motif berbagai macam bunga. Sambil mengingat-ingat kapan kursi itu diberikan, Irene turut tersenyum miring sambil melukis suatu pola di atas meja dengan jari-jari langsingnya. Saat itu juga ia mulai bosan menunggu Joy.

20 menit sudah Irene menunggu panggilan Joy dari kamar. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Irene pun masuk tak sabaran untuk menyaksikan sendiri apa saja yang disiapkan Joy di dalam bilik pribadinya.

"Hey! Ayo cepat dipakai. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini, ini, ini dan ini! Kekeke~" "Astaga!" Irene seolah-olah membayangkan dirinya tak pantas mengenakan pakaian yang dipersiapkan Joy. Walaupun itu pakaiannya sendiri, tetapi ia tidak pernah memadupadankan pakaian seperti yang dilakukan Joy barusan.  
Tanpa basa-basi Joy akhirnya memakaikan Irene dengan sweater berbahan wol berwarna biru cerah, beannie abu-abu yang telah dibordir dengan tulisan 'Hi, I'm Flora!', lalu langkah terakhir ia menyuruh Irene untuk mengenakan sepatu kets abu-abu.

"Bagaimana? Kau terlihat manis sekali Irene-ah!" Sambil memutar-mutar badan Irene di depan cermin besar, Joy tertawa lepas mengingat kalau temannya lupa sesuatu.  
"Hey, kau ingat aku belum mengganti rok lagi lah!" Sembur Irene kecut.

҉—(ˆ°ˆ)— ҉

Irene menginjakkan kakinya di tangga gedung yang alamatnya tertera di dalam undangan. Sampailah ia ke gedung pameran paling terkenal tiga tahun belakangan ini. Berbekal pengetahuan seputar bunga, tidak membuat Irene kaget ataupun risau untuk menghadiri acara yang berlangsung dengan meriah tersebut

"Alright, in the end of the year. 2014 ini kami selaku Crew penyelenggara Flower Bouquet Fair (exhibition) yang ke-tiga tahun ini, menghadirkan beberapa pameran buket-buket bunga dengan tema 'Happiness', bahwa di mana bunga-bunga yang disusun dengan apik dapat membawa suasana buruk menjadi kebahagiaan akan anda saksikan hari ini. Dalam arti, bunga-bunga tersebut membawa ketenangan bagi siapapun yang menikmati keindahannya. Demikian saya sampaikan, silakan anda lihat-lihat pamerannya!" Senyum ceria dari sang host menghidupkan suasana yang telah tiga tahun berturut-turut diadakan.

Berbagai kalangan manusia baik muda ataupun tua dan yeoja ataupun namja, datang berkunjung untuk menghadiri acara lelang buket bunga dengan harga-harga yang tinggi. Di antaranya, bunga mawar putih.

"A-astaga..." Irene terkejut melihat dua buah buket besar bunga mawar putih yang ia kenal. Terlepas dari pandangan lain, Irene dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang menghampirinya.  
"Cantik bukan? Aku tahu ini dari pacarku." Ucap seorang namja muda yang kelihatan seumuran dengannya. Irene mengerjap, "benarkah?"*

* — I Love You by AKMU

Namja yang kelihatan imut itu mengangguk bangga dibarengi senyuman menawannya. "Ya, benar. Dia yang mencantumkan buket bunga ini di acara pameran. Dia bilang, dia suka bunga mawar putih." Kemudian, namja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah, "aku Jungkook, senang bertemu denganmu."  
Irene tersenyum anggun seraya menyalami uluran tangan namja yang ternyata bernama Jungkook. "Aku Irene, senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu."  
Bermaksud melihat pameran bunga di stan-stan lain yang tidak jauh dari stan mawar putih, Irene mengajak Jungkook untuk berkeliling.

Sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Irene, Jungkook berbincang-bincang tentang hobi dan kesukaannya. Terlebih pada fotografi, Jungkook dapat lebih mencintai kamera kesayangannya dibandingkan dengan pacarnya sendiri. Irene menyimak dengan senang hati dan sesekali berkomentar serta memberi pertanyaan ingin tahu.

Selang beberapa menit setelah tertawa-tawa, Jungkook melanjutkan ceritanya dengan berandai-andai bahwa ia akan menikahi seorang yeoja yang murni hatinya seperti hasil potretannya yang murni dan bukan settingan. "Hanya itu kah wanita tipemu?"  
Jungkook tertawa lepas, "tentu saja—", ia menatap dekat wajah Irene. "—aku tidak peduli dia dari kalangan keluarga apa, anaknya siapa, dia itu orang terkenal atau bukan. Yang ku senangi hanya kemurnian hatinya yang tulus." Lanjutnya.

Irene mulai berfikir jikalau Jungkook adalah remaja laki-laki yang masih polos dengan soal percintaan. Dalam pikirannya sendiri, Irene merasa berbeda bila bersama Jungkook. Uhm maksudnya, ia hanya merasa nyaman walau belum sepenuhnya kenal dengan Jungkook. Hati Irene mulai dag dig dug memikirkan itu sendiri, dibarengi dengan senyuman sumringah serta tawa cengingisan jahil ketika ia membayangkan pesta pernikahan Jungkook.

"Hey. Irene-_ah_, kau tidak apa kan?"  
Irene dikejutkan Jungkook yang baru saja menepuk pipinya pelan.  
"Ah ya? Tidak apa kok..._oppa_ hmm."  
Jungkook mengulum senyum dan menyembunyikan tawanya dalam-dalam.  
"Jadi, kau sudah mau pulang?"  
"Mm, belum. Setelah ini aku ingin membeli beberapa ranjang bunga."  
Jungkook tiba-tiba mempunyai ide.  
"Ah, Irene-_ah_," sahutnya.  
"Ya?"  
"Bagaimana kalau..."

҉—(ˆ°ˆ)— ҉

"Terimakasih Jungkook-_ssi_! Sampai jumpa!" Seru Irene setelah sampai di toko sekaligus kediamannya, rencana baik Jungkook sudah terpenuhi, lalu namja imut itu mengantarkan Irene pulang dengan selamat hingga ke rumah.  
Kedatangan Irene disambut oleh Joy yang penasaran dengan pria si pengantar pulang Irene.  
"Wah wah! Irene-_ah_! Kau bawa dia? Dia siapa? Pacarmu ya? Yaampun, tega sekali kau tidak mengenalkan aku padanya."  
"Hush, jangan asal menuduhku begitu. Aku baru saja kenal dia di pameran tadi. Lihat, dia mau mengantarku membeli keranjang bunga serta perlengkapan untuk acara 2 hari nanti. Ada pesanan yang belum selesai tau—" Ucap Irene santai seraya menyusun bungkusan belanja ke atas meja kerja, "—dari pada kau berspekulasi yang tidak-tidan, lebih baik kau membatuku, oke?". Joy mengangguk dan ber-oke ria seolah menyudahi tuduhan ingin tahunya.

Selagi Irene bersenandung mempersiapkan perlengkapan seperti keranjang, bungkus bunga, pita-pita dan semacamnya, Joy mengendap-endap meraih sesuatu yang ada di laci tepat di sebelah kirinya masa itu. Sambil melihat-lihat situasi juga, Joy berusaha melacak sesuatu yang ia cari itu tetapi dari tadi dia tidak menemukan benda tersebut, barang kali dia lupa meletakannya di mana dan ia harus menemukan itu sebelum ketahuan oleh Irene.

"Joy?" Langkah Joy sempat terhenti begitu mendengar panggilan Irene yang masih duduk santai merajut kreasinya.  
"_Mwo?_"  
"Sedang apa kau diam-diam? Bukan kah hari ini waktunya kau unt—"  
"Eh eh! Jangan lanjutkan!" Cegat Joy terdesak. Irene tertawa terbahak.  
"Hahahahhaha, kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya mengingatkanmu kan?" Irene memutar kursinya dan berakhir dengan ekspressi kaget.  
"Yaampun!"

Selang setengah jam setelah Joy tak sengaja mengacau seisi laci milik Irene yang berharga, gadis pecinta pink itu mengoceh sepanjang hari demi memperbaiki tata letak isi laci pribadinya. Laci dengan ukiran cantik bunga-bunga beragam warna kesayangan Irene itu adalah laci pemberian ayahnya yang dirakit sendiri semasa ia kecil dulu.  
Isinya pun beragam dengan tataan yang rapih. Ada gunting, kawat, tang, solasi berwarna, beberapa gulung pita dengan berbagai ukuran dan masih banyak keperluan lagi. Kalau laci rahasia itu sudah terbongkar kerapiannya, jangan harap mood Irene akan membaik dalam 1 x 24 jam.

Berbagai spekulasi yang akan terjadi dan akan diocehkan Irene mulai berdatangan dalam pikiran polos seorang Joy. Malah sekarang ia mencoba merapikan semua sususan sesuai letak yang Irene susun dari dulu. "Ayolah Irene, maafkan aku." Sahutnya lirih. Menatap wajah garang Irene saja ia tak berani. "Aku hanya mencari pita yang kujahit seharian untukmu." Lanjut Joy lagi.

Melirik wajah kusut ala Irene tidak mematahkan semangat Joy untuk terus berusaha meminta restu maaf walau sebagian pernak-pernik sudah berhasil ia susun rapih kembali. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Irene untuk memutar kursinya selagi Joy memperbaiki dengan segenap usaha. Joy hanya melihat Irene menyelundupkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang hangat itu di atas meja.

Satu jam sudah Joy mengemis permintaan maaf namun tidak dikonfirmasi juga, alhasil gadis berpostur tubuh tinggi tersebut mengalah dan akhirnya...  
"Lihat lihat! Aku sudah menyelesaikannya! Ayolah di lihat dulu Ire—"  
Kalimatnya terpaksa terhenti sejenak sesudah melihat Irene yang terlelap dengan kepala yang terbaring di meja kerja dalam dekapan kedua tangannya.  
"—yaampun, dasar."

҉—(ˆ°ˆ)— ҉

Sudah berjam-jam hingga toko tutup Irene baru sadarkan diri dari lelapnya tidur. Keberadaan Joy sudah tidak bersamanya, sedangkan ia masih terduduk di kursi putar empuk di meja kerjanya. "Astaga!" Teriaknya kesal.  
"Ini sudah petang, ya Tuhaaan! Sudah jam setengah tujuh malam, aku bisa apa?!"  
Selesai berteriak bebas dan mengoceh kecil ia bisa mendengar bahwa ponselnya berdering di kantung celananya, ia menarik dan membuang napas guna memperbaiki moodnya agar tidak malas mengangkat bahkan menjawab apapun yang akan dipertanyakan si penelfon dari seberang.

Dengan malas, Irene mengangkat telfonnya. "Ha-lo? Dengan Happy Florist, kami menyediakan buket bunga berbagai ukuran dan rancangan kreatif dari bunga untuk acara apapun. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Irene berharap-harap cemas respon apa yang akan ia terima setelah ini...  
'Ya Tuhan lindungi akuuuu' gumam Irene berharap Tuhan akan melindunginya dari caci makian. Ia takut kalau saja pelanggannya ada yang tidak puas.

"IREEEEEENEEEEEE-AH!"

—»TBC«—

Alo temen-temen readers kekeke~ saya dengan bangga mempersembahkan fanfic yang tidak seberapa ini /gwiyomi. Oh iya, ga banyak yang mau saya sampaikan, saya minta review atau komen yang kalian ketik ke sini melebihi yang saya dambakan ya? Amiiin.

Biasanya sih kalo buat chapter 1 atau intro-nya saya mah ogah bikin panjang-panjang. Biasanya ya cuma 300 words aja sih ehehehe~ Tapi, tak apa-tak apa, saya persembahkan ini part secara percumaaa yihaaa! Oke lah kalau macam tu, bagilah saya mencicipi rasa komentar korang dulu ye? Boleh kan? Oh iya, kalau mau tanya-tanya boleh! mention me on /cyoxel oke?

Salam, Park Oxen^^


End file.
